1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to compacts for cosmetics, and more particularly to a travel compact constituted by a case adapted to receive a replaceable sliding drawer having one or more cells for accommodating different cosmetics.
2. Status of Art
In the sense this term is used in the field of cosmetics, make-up encompasses the various cosmetics employed to color and beautify the face. Included, therefore, in make-up are lipstick, blusher, mascara and eye shadow, as well as pressed facial powders. In order to apply these cosmetics, various tools or applicators are required, such as brushes and pencils.
Because of the assortment of cosmetic make-up items available to modern women at home, these items are usually deployed on a mirrored dressing table or are stored in a cosmetics cabinet or shelf. But when away from home, the modern woman only takes along the particular make-up items she needs for the occasion, using her handbag as a carry-all.
This presents a practical problem, for in the typical handbag one finds scattered therein various small compacts, cosmetic containers of various sorts and cosmetic applicators. The same handbag may also contain a handkerchief, a change purse, a wallet and other non-cosmetic items.
While some women take pains to organize the contents of their handbag so as to make the various items therein readily accessible on demand, more typically the items are in a jumble, and when a woman wishes to make up, say, in a restaurant, in a club restroom, or elsewhere away from home, she has difficulty in extracting from her handbag the cosmetic items necessary for make-up. Some women cope with this problem by taking along only a very limited number of basic cosmetic items, but this is not a satisfactory solution; for then the make-up is deficient and the woman may not be at her best.
The particular concern of the invention is with cosmetics that come in complementary colors, such as eyeshadows, lip gloss and blusher. In choosing an eyeshadow color, the modern woman considers not only the time and season at which it will be worn, but also the occasion. Thus for a winter morning, a light blue eyeshadow may be appropriate, whereas a darker blue may be better suited for afternoon wear, while night may call for a gray-black eyeshadow. But should the woman be scheduled to go to a party or attend the theater, then the most effective eyeshadow color for this occasion may be dark green or some other more dramatic color, depending of course on the woman's age, dress, sense of style and other personal variables which come into play in color selection.
After having chosen a specific eyeshadow color, the woman must then select the colors of lip gloss and blusher which complement her eyeshadow choice, for the various cosmetic colors applied to the face must be compatible and harmonious.
While a woman may have available at home a broad assortment of differently colored cosmetics, when away from home she can only find room in her handbag for the limited number of cosmetics in complementary colors required for the particular occasion.
If therefore, for a short trip, the woman's requirements are eyeshadow, lip gloss and blusher in complementary colors and applicators therefor, under existing practice she will place in her handbag an eyeshadow holder, a lip gloss container and a blusher compact as well as the necessary applicators. These separate items will be scattered in the handbag among a variety of others, and when it becomes necessary to make use of the cosmetics, the woman's first problem is to retrieve the required items from the jumble of other items.
Moreover, the amount of cosmetics needed when going, say, to a cocktail party, is relatively small. Conventional cosmetic containers or compacts are fairly bulky and store a supply of cosmetics that is far in excess of that necessary for a short trip. The need exists therefore for a travel compact which provides the user with a relatively small supply of compatibly colored cosmetics sufficient for a given occasion.